borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Need a duped stock gun
Hi I need someone to dupe a stock gun with me. My profiles got deleted so I need a modded gun so I can get by. My GT is DesperateSquid Since its a new acc I dont really have anything in return but I could after Im done killing other people PS. If you can dupe a rose omega too that would be nice. Please add me A.S.A.P .... Your profile got deleted, why? Probably because you modded. "I need a modded gun so I can get by" NO. PLAY THE GAME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. GnarlyToaster 11:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ^ What he said. 12:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ignore the 2 posts above me. I'll have my friend contact you. He has a Stock Combat Shotgun and Machine Gun. AtlasSoldier 23:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Better yet, don't ignore those two posters and stop acting like you need a stock gun to play this game, especially if you;re just starting out. Just come out and say that you don't feel like actually having to get good at it in order to progress.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :So then you must think I am no good at the game? I finished the game legitimately without modded weapons or a modded shield. Better yet, I got all the achievements without modded stuff. I can easily solo Crawmerax as Roland without modded weapons and without the use of glitch spots. Regardless, I believe one of my friends has already sent a friend request to DesperateSquid, and he should have his modded weapons and shield when he returns. : :Frankly, I'm sick of seeing all the hatred around here towards modders. Especially the amount of stupidity I see above from Nagamarky and Gnarly, and your recent comment Jarrad. Hell, even this edit summary from Gnarly shows me how immature he is: "stupid newb thinks he needs a Stock Gun to play Borderlands.". I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I am a better player than you. AtlasSoldier 00:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me start off by saying that I don't have a huge problem with people who mod. I've been through this enough times where I'm not going to explain my philosophy on it yet again. My problem is that whenever someone wants a stock gun on this wiki, they always have some excuse or phony logic behind their request, i.e. "I have to start over, or, my account got deleted," as if they expect everyone to go "Oh yeah, this guy definitely needs a stock gun if he has to start over all the way from the beginning." I never commented on his desire to cheat. I never said he shouldn't use mods, or anyone else should either. I've been here for a while, Atlas. I'm a pretty easy guy to get along with, just as long as you don't start flying off the handle due to your own misconceptions, and saying stupid shit like "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I am a better player than you," as if that is even something you could prove or have any basis for even making the claim. I have a very low tolerance for piss-poor logic.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And I have a very low tolerance for people who act like complete jackasses, then try to justify their jackassery with piss poor explanations. Have a crappy day, hope your house burns down. AtlasSoldier 00:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My explanation was fine and fair. I have not behaved like a jackass in any way. Getting so emotional on the internet, to the point where you would wish someone to lose their house seems like jackassery to me, but hey, someone had the gall to disagree with you and ask someone to be straightforward, so they deserve it, right?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC)